


Daddy Issues

by Yurivil



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Crossdressing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurivil/pseuds/Yurivil
Summary: Nurse a drink, possibly two, just long enough for Judith and Yuri to pass out.That was the plan.Emphasis on was.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McFluri (Weisel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/gifts).



> I saw some fan art of Flynn and Judith wearing shirts that said ‘daddy issue’ and I really wanted them to talk about it. I couldn’t really imagine it happening with either of them sober, and I could only picture them drinking together if Yuri was also along. So. Have some Flyurith. Sorry it jumps right in, I was too lazy to write an intro. Let's pretend Estelle managed to drag Flynn away for a vacation to Dahngrest, and Yuri and Judith just finished a 3-week job. I was going to wait until I had the other two parts finished to post, but... Happy birthday McFluri?

The door to Brave Vesperia's headquarters swings open, and a staggering Yuri follows it in, Judith slumped on his back.

His eyes light up when they land on Flynn, "Hey, Flynn! You just missed the most incredible thing _ever_."

Flynn stares, unimpressed, “Yuri, how much have you had to drink?"

"Yes." Yuri says with a grin, as he stumbles the rest of the way into the building. Karol looks in no way surprised at the state of his fellow founding members.

"What did you do this time?” The boy sighs.

Yuri’s grin grows wider, “It was _incredible._ Judy was amazing, she—“

“Brave Vesperia is the _best_!” Judith, who had apparently not been unconscious, cuts him off. She sits up as straight as she can manage and pumps a fist into the air, “We _won_ , Karol!”

Yuri laughs in agreement with her.

“Oh, man… You won _what_?” Karol groans.

“ _Everything._ ” She smiles proudly.

“Judy drank, like, eleven guys under the table. Oh, the bets we won.” Yuri explains.

“…And you?”

“I was the first guy.” He says shamelessly. Then, more as an afterthought, “Pretty sure that bar is never going to let us back in, though. Collateral damage and all.”

“…I’m going to go see if they broke anything. Or anyone.” The boy starts out the door.

“Oh, Karol, if you see the guy with a busted nose, could you tell him sorry for me? I really was aiming for the guy behind him.” Judy calls after him.

At the mention of people being injured, Estelle says a few polite words of goodbye and follows Karol out. Rita trails after her ‘In case there’s some rowdy drunks that need a beatdown.’ 

Flynn turns his attention to the drunken duo, “Why do you feel the need to get into fights?”

“I don’t get into fights!” Yuri defends himself as he lets Judith down.

Flynn raises an eyebrow, and Raven just sighs with a shake of his head.

“…Without reason.” He sulks, not looking Flynn in the eye.

“Yuri.” Flynn knows this is going to turn into an argument.

“They started it!” Yuri insists.

“Because you were mouthing off?”

 “They swung first.”

“Don’t provoke people just to get them to swing first and then use it as an excuse to claim self-defense!" 

“Why not? I do it all the time.” Judith says it like it’s the most natural thing in the world, like _Flynn_ is the odd one.

Flynn runs a hand over his face, “You shouldn’t. Disturbing the peace is a crime and if I catch either of you doing it, I will arrest you.”

 “You’re no fun.” Judith frowns at him.

“Right? He’s such a tight-ass.”

For an instant, he thinks that’s the end of it, that Yuri and Judith have returned to retire for the night. But then, Judith breaks into the most mischievous smile he’s ever seen, and he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up. She turns to Yuri, “I have a great idea.”

“Oh yeah?”

_Oh no._

“We should get Flynn drunk.”

The blonde isn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been that. Raven chokes back a laugh, clearly amused by the exchange.

“That _is_ a great idea.”

“No, it isn’t.” Flynn balks.

Yuri pointedly ignores him, “We should absolutely get Flynn drunk.”

“You are absolutely _not_ getting me drunk.”

Flynn sees it coming before it happens, and preemptively takes a step back. The less sober of the room share a glance with each other, smiling and mischievous, and look back to Flynn. He expects it when they both move forward, each of them going for one of his arms. What he doesn’t expect is the hand on his shoulder from behind him. He turns his head to find Raven.

“It’ll be easier ta just go along with them.” He says with a lazy smile.

Flynn opens his mouth to protest as Judith latches onto his left arm, but before he can get his voice out Raven leans in and whispers, “Look at ‘em. They’re both plastered. Won’t take more than a drink or two and a half hour and they’ll be out.”

He considers this as Yuri is reaching for his right arm. The veteran had a point.

“…Alright, fine.”

Yuri blinks at him in surprise but then grins, slinging an arm around the shoulder Raven had just vacated, “Atta boy, Flynn." 

Just nurse a drink, possibly two, long enough for Judith and Yuri to pass out. That’s the plan. It’s simple. Easy. And best of all, he might even manage to gather some information at the same time. However, as Raven is leading the way to what he calls one of his favorite places, and the blonde _really_ wishes it were closer because being stuck with these two is making it very difficult to fight off the heat creeping up his neck. Judith never releases his left arm, her body molded against it, and Flynn isn’t sure if it’s for balance or if she’s outright flirting with him. Yuri’s arm is still slung around his neck, and with the way he’s leaning on Flynn it makes it very awkward to leave his right hand at his side. He ends up mirroring Yuri, slinging his right arm around the guildsman’s neck. Which would be fine except for how much of Yuri is pressed against him.

Flynn thinks he’s managing to hide his blush fairly well, until Raven spares a glance back at the trio.

“A lovely lady on each arm, eh, Commandant?”

Judith giggles, and Yuri… Doesn’t look displeased. Actually he looks quite smug. As though he’s been given a compliment. Yuri’s lack of outburst at being called a woman throws Flynn off. Not only was he not mad, he was actually _enjoying_ it?

“Since when are you okay with being mistaken for a woman?” Flynn manages to ask.

Yuri thinks for a moment, “Since I found out I look better in a dress than Judy.”

“That’s not true!” She pouts.

“The majority of our party would beg to differ.”

Judith scowls at that and huffs, “At least _I_ don’t need padding.”

Now she’s just picking a fight.

“At least _I_ don’t need mascara.” Yuri retorts.

As they start bickering they lean towards each other and _very_ _much_ into Flynn’s personal space. He hasn’t even processed that yet because, “Wait, you’ve _crossdressed?"_  

“Why are you acting so surprised?”

“I-I didn’t know.”

“The hell are you talking about? You’ve seen me in a dress!”

“I—what? When?”

“The time we were in Zaphias to put on a play.” Judith informs him.

“But I never got to see the play, remember?”

“No, it was on the Public Quarter. I was trying to defuse the bomb. Then you showed up and I went to find Rita.”

“That… _That was you?_ ”

Anything else that was said to him the rest of the way to the tavern never reached his ears. Flynn’s mind was reeling, because he had found that woman very, _very_ attractive. And that woman was Yuri. Or rather, Yuri was that woman. But he couldn’t be attracted to Yuri, Yuri was his best friend. And friends don’t find each other attractive. At least, not in _that_ manner. He tries desperately to rationalize it in his head. Why had she been so striking? He kept coming back to the same answer.

_I found her attractive because she looked like Yuri._

Raven holds open the door as Flynn and his two half-passengers step in. A hostess guides them to a table, and Judith finally releases his arm. When Yuri detangles himself from Flynn to take a seat next to him, the blonde arrives at his final conclusion.

_I’m attracted to Yuri._

“ _Fuck._ ” The thought comes out as a word.

“Oh my, Commandant.” Judith feigns a gasp, and Yuri laughs, oblivious to Flynn’s revelation. 

“I just— I can’t—“ An idea strikes him, “I need to get drunk.”

The drunken duo both let out an exclamation of joy at that statement, and quickly order a round. Yes. This would work. He’d get so blackout wasted he couldn’t remember anything. He wouldn’t remember that Yuri was that beautiful woman. He wouldn’t remember how he’s desperately trying not to look at Yuri. Especially the alcohol induced flush on his cheeks. His hair, all long and silky and begging him to run his fingers through it. And his stupid smile that has Flynn smiling back for no reason whatsoever. The way his shirt is showing far too much skin and yet not nearly enough at the same time.

Their first round arrives just in time to distract Flynn from his fantasy of finding out how soft Yuri’s lips are. The blonde slams his ale in one go, Judith and Yuri cheering him on.

“Er, Flynn, m’boy?” Raven looks something between stunned and worried.

“Sir Raven, I’m sorry, can you be the sober one here?”

“Can do. But, uh. You okay?” The older man slides his drink to Flynn.

 “No. But I’ll be fine tomorrow. I need this right now.” He tries to down Raven’s drink in one go also, but this is straight liquor. It’s strong and it burns so much going down he has to stop after the first swallow. 

“If ya wanna forget somethin’ then that stuffs yer ticket.” Raven’s expression is almost a little too understanding. “…Ya better drink fast though, we’re already down one.”

Flynn glances to his other side, and sure enough, Yuri is face down on the table, face buried in his arms. Judith is polishing off what’s left of Yuri’s ale. When she finishes, she slams the mug down and looks the knight straight in the eye, “So how much do you want to bet I can outdrink you?”

“The tab.” He feels his competitive streak flare up at her challenge.

“Hoo boy. 500 gald on Flynn.” Raven smirks.

“You’re on.” She grins, as the next round is set down between them.


End file.
